Strange Happenings
by Maka94
Summary: A kiss leads to...what? Rated T to be safe


**A/N: To be perfectly honest I first wrote this at 2am on my mobile phone so the concept may seem a tad bit ridiculous but I quite enjoyed reading it when I woke up and found this mysterious 500 word note on my mobile phone. This is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I will be publishing which I find quite funny considering I used to think my first fanfiction on here would be Harry Potter; boy was I wrong. **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately for me I do not own the horrendously AWESOME Harry Potter franchise, that honour is only bestowed on the brilliant J.K Rowling. **

**Strange Happenings**

"I can't believe this is happening," Hermione exclaimed, out of breath after running all the way to the great hall from the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny looked up at her "Can't believe what is happening?"

Hermione slumped down in the seat next to her red haired friend. "Guess who I just saw making out in the common room?"

Ginny giggled "Ah Ron and Lavender?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust "No."

"Harry and Luna? Neville and Cho? Dean and Seamus?" Ginny erupted into giggles, causing the surrounding tables to stare at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes "No, no and close."

Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice "What do you mean by close?"

Hermione giggled, her face turning red "I walked in not even ten minutes ago to find Harry snogging a certain Ronald Weasley."

Ginny paused.

"Wait our Harry and Ron? No way, I didn't even know they were gay!" Ginny laughed along with Hermione.

A deep male voice spoke from behind them "I always knew those two had something going on." Hermione started, turning around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy smirked at her reaction. "I really should offer my congratulations next time I see them," he drawled sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes causing Ginny to giggle again. "You know Malfoy, we may even throw a party for their coming out and if you ask nicely I'm sure that they wouldn't mind you being there considering it's such a momentous occasion for yourself also. We could even start calling you guys the three gay amigos, how does that sound?" Hermione smiled sweetly up at an angry Malfoy. Ginny attempted to stop herself from laughing but Hermione noticed her shoulders shaking violently.

"You know very well that I am not gay, mudblood. I could have my pick of any of the ladies in this great hall and they would gladly run into my arms," Malfoy spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh please, the day I fall for you would be the day Ginny announced her engagement to Zabini, ferret."

"I don't remember ever insinuating that you, mudblood, were a lady," Malfoy smirked, turning on his heel and stalking out of the great hall. Hermione spun around back into her seat to help calm a hysterical Ginny down, turning to her breakfast only when after she felt that Ginny was okay. Hermione finished off her grapes before she too disappeared through the large doors.

Hermione was only half-way back to the Gryffindor common room before she was grabbed from behind and shoved into a wall.

"Nice crack about the engagement Granger, keep that us and it won't even be a secret anymore." Hermione smiled up at the tall frame leaning against her body.

"I could say the same about the 'I'm not a lady' comment, in fact any more of that out of you and I would think I might have to start planning a coming out party for the three of you Draco. Oh and you'll pay for that mudblood slur."

Draco smiled before crushing his lips into Hermione's and capturing her wild hair in his hands. "Oh, I intend to," Draco whispered in her ear. "This straight enough for you Granger," Draco murmured whilst attacking Hermione's neck with his smirking lips.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," Hermione gasped when Draco finally let her up for air. Draco rested his forehead against hers before releasing a throaty chuckle, Hermione laughed along with him.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hermione smiled, reaching up to pull Draco into another kiss.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that small piece of insanity, please review as all those brilliant reviews keep me writing ****:D**


End file.
